A Courageous Affair
by Kaitolighto
Summary: Welcome to a love rectangle, the four corners: Courage. Friendship. Hope. Light. I don't know who you're going to side with or who you hope ends up together, but I hope you're right. This dramatic story will separate the fans of each pairing. Contains yaoi, light and hard, cheating, love and romance. TaixMatt TaixTK TKxKari. Who will win the battle of love?
1. Chapter 1

Tai P.O.V.

Zac Efron.

Taylor Lautner.

Justin Beiber.

Leonardo DiCaprio

Ryan Gosling

Even the legendary Marilyn Monroe.

We live in a world where people all over (real and fake) are gorgeous entities and gods of sexiness. Three days ago, I would've taken any of them with a side of French fries. What's changed?

Love.

I am in it and, if you gave me a microphone, I would announce to the world and more!

My name is Taichi Kamiya and I am in love with Takeru Takaishi!

Oh, but if you could like not tell your brother, maybe?

Ok, the world except Matt...and Kari.

Well, see that's the complication. T.K. and I are actually dating, I'm not some love-sick stalker. However, officially, I'm still with Matt and T.K. is dating Kari. It's unethical I realise, but you don't know the whole story yet.

So, I'll tell you.

It all started when Kari suggested a sin against all committed men.

The Double Date...

~:|:~

Normal P.O.V.

"C'mon Tai!" Kari whined as she pulled on her brother's arm "why not?"

"Why are you so desperate to do this?" Tai asked "the four of us hang out all the time. We literally spent a summer's worth of time in another dimension."

"Oh come on, that hardly counts," Kari pouted "also, I'd like to spend time with you all, without evil digimon after my life and crest."

Tai sighed as he continued to deny Kari her wish. Eventually she puffed out her cheeks and stormed into another room.

' Hmm. Now I'm bored," Tai thought 'eh. I'll call Matt."

Tai stood up and walked over to the house phone. He picked it up, preparing to punch in the numbers. He stopped as he heard breathing on the line.

"So, what do you say Matt?" it was Kari's voice "please?"

"Haha, sure why not," Matt chuckled "but I'm really surprised Tai agreed to this. Doesn't seem like his sort of thing."

"Hah, yeah Matt, a favour?" Kari laughed guiltily "get Tai to come."

Before Matt could make a sound, Kari cut him off. Leaving Matt with an open mouth as he thought of the trials of changing Tai's mind. If the Dark Masters were a cupcake compared to Keramon, Diabormon was the same compared to changing the mind of Tai.

"Something you wanna talk to me about Matt?" Tai asked, a strained smirk on his face.

"How long have you been on the line?" Matt asked.

"Long enough," Tai replied.

"Ah...well...I'!" Matt said quickly before hanging up.

If you can't change Tai's mind, fuck it, we're doing this anyway.

Tai stood by the counter, phone in his hand, a small silent smirk on his face. He would never forgive Matt for making him do this, but the thought of Matt's panicked face would never cease to amuse him.

Tai put the phone back on the dock and looked down to his watch.

7:30

Well, at least it wouldn't be a long wait. Although, he have to yell at Kari for this. It's a good thing their parents were out on their 2nd honeymoon. However, as Tai sought to open Kari's door, he heard the curses and growls as Kari was deciding what to wear. If there was nothing else that could put Tai in his place it was an aggravated Kari.

The talk would come later. At a time that wasn't as deadly as the hour of the beast. Of course, Tai had to smarten up himself; they were going to Kari's favourite place to eat. It's a new Italian place called Buonasera. Although the sign underneath saying 'Authentic Italian' didn't make it seem authentic, it was a nice try. Tai went into his room and began digging around for a nice shirt at Matt's request; Tai found his hamper under his school books and dug up a shirt that was so creased and wrinkled it looked like it could tell a story that'd put Rambo to shame. Hey, Matt said nice, he never said clean. Tai looked at the pitiable article of clothing and decided he should at least iron it, if not for Matt, out of respect for the shirt.

At 7:50, Tai had successfully changed and was just waiting on the couch. Nice, warm, ironed shirt along with sexy black jeans and his perfectly unruly hair.

Kari stepped out in long whit trousers, holding two sleeveless tops in her hands.

"Ok, you're gay, which one?" Kari said as she switched each one in front of her between second long intervals.

"Hmm. Where should I begin on what's wrong with that sentence?" Tai asked himself "well, I'm not gay, I'm bi. Also, if I were gay, why would that give me any better sense of what looks good on women, surely you need a straight man for that? And finally, I'm your brother and boyfriend or not, I don't need to see you strutting around in you A-cup bra."

Kari stood over by the window and looked out to the city of Odaiba. She looked back at Tai slowly.

"Oh, you're done," Kari said waking back over "so; which one?"

After much deliberation Tai came to a conclusion.

"They're the same," Tai said flatly.

"No! This one (left) is a sparkly, sequence, Hollywood Cerise top. This (right) is a sparky, sequence fuchsia top," Kari explained "I mean, c'mon Tai, you're gay. You should know this."

"I'm fairly sure that's sexist," Tai stated.

"How?" Kari asked.

"You're judging me because we'd sleep with the same sex," Tai said.

Kari didn't give a response, just a quick smack to the head. Usually, his hair would protect him, but I think even Tai's hair was scared of Kari.

Ding Dong!

Saved by the bell. Tai went to answer the door, but he turned around quickly and said

"By the way, that's not Hollywood Cerise, it regular Cerise, the sequences shining are just making it look lighter than it is," Tai smirked as Kari's began to glare "say what you want about gays, but I know my pinks better than anybody."

Tai pressed the intercom.

"And who could it possibly be?" Tai asked.

"Your knight in shining armour," Matt said down the line.

"...Zac Efron's on my door step, I'm hardly dressed for him," Tai fake gasped.

"Oh haha," Matt laughed dryly "just let us up."

"Us? Now Matt, I told you, I'm just not ready for a threesome yet," Tai stated.

"Tai," Matt growled.

"Haha! Relax dog breath," Tai laughed "I'm sending you up."

The entry buzzing sounded and the line was disconnected.

It didn't take long for Matt and T.K. to be at the door. Matt knocked twice and Tai happily opened the door, but stopped all movements when he saw his boyfriend.

Skinny black jeans, tight abs-showing T with a leather jacket and the sexiest shoes of all...converse!

Tai's face dropped at the view. He soon corrected himself though.

"Sorry, I just had a tiny orgasm," Tai stated, Matt smiled "nice to see you too Matt."

Matt hit Tai playfully in the shoulder, but then went in for a deep kiss. They were locked together for a moment or two, leaving poor T.K. alone and without anywhere to go.

Tai looked over at T.K. and felt a little sorry.

"Aww T.K. you look a lost puppy. Come give me some sugar," Tai said wrapping his arms around his younger friend, T.K. returned the hug warmly.

"Ah, my best friend and my brother, what a romance!" Matt said sarcastically.

Tai smirked as he held T.K. at arms length dramatically.

"T.K. I'm sorry! But we can never be together!" Tai announced as though performing Shakespeare.

"Then perhaps, I could be allowed to take him out?" Kari said from behind Tai "provided that he's not too heartbroken over you."

The group laughed before Kari closed and locked the door and they headed out.

With Tai's newly acquired car (Black Honda), the ride to Buonasera was relatively fast. 10 minutes max. When they arrived, Tai said he would park around the corner, Kari said she'd check on their reservation and, for reasons unbeknownst to Tai, Matt went with her, but decided to leave T.K. with him. Tai didn't mind, he just thought it was a little bit odd.

Brushing it off, Tai proceeded to turn the corner and look for a free space. He'd be damned if he knew why it was so obscenely busy.

It didn't take long to find a spot, but it was right at the end of the road. It was inconvenient but oh well. Tai parked smoothly into the spot and turned off the engine.

Tai looked back at T.K., ready to get out. However, T.K. had his head hanging low and he was silent as a mouse the entire way there. Tai stopped moving as he looked at his former teammate. He used to be so cheerful, carefree and sweet, now he just seemed depressed.

"T.K." T.K.'s head snapped up "you OK?"

T.K. seemed to take a moment to process the question, before nodding slowly and giving a poor smile. Tai sighed and put the locks down.

"What's up?" Tai asked, T.K. was silent "is it you and Kari?"

"You could say that," T.K. peeped "but not exactly."

"Well, what is it then?" Tai pressed "c'mon it's me. You can tell me."

T.K. looked up through red eyes, as though he were about to cry.

"I don't think I'm as in love with Kari as your think," T.K. murmured.

Tai looked back curious as to what else T.K. had to say.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked "don't tell me there's another woman."

"...No."

Tai's eyes latched onto T.K. at his response.

"T.K.?" Tai whispered.

T.K. began to shiver in his seat and he looked as though he was crying. Tai, with his undying sympathy, leaned back to comfort the boy, but was shocked to find T.K. connecting their lips.

T.K. was a surprisingly good kisser, good enough to make Tai temporarily forget the context of their situation and responded. Then the truth caught up with him and he pushed T.K. away.

"T.K.!" Tai yelled "T.K..."

T.K. looked down in shame and Tai's eyes softened from their glare.

"T.K. I'm with Matt and I'm very happy," Tai put his hand on T.K.'s shoulder "you're with Kari, but if these feelings of yours are going to cause trouble then you need to tell her."

T.K. looked up at Tai with fear in his eyes, but lowered his eyes when he realised that he was right. He wasn't upset or happy, he was just dreading the thought of telling Kari about the situation.

The walk to the restaurant was quiet and quick, T.K. was permanently staring down as though his feet were the most interesting thing in the world. However, the second they walked into the restaurant, he saw Kari and his face livened up and even regained some colour. Tai was shocked at the transformation, as he watched the boy walk calmly over to his girlfriend, hug her, kiss her, sit down next to her and pretend nothing had happened. Tai had to wonder what level of an actor T.K. was to be able to so convincingly pretend to still be in love. Tai sat down, still in shock, next to the love of his life and smiled like nothing had happened, though immensely less convincingly.

And then there was dinner...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys. So, back to the story:

~:|:~

We were at dinner and we'd just sat down at last. We ordered our drinks and were left to idly chitchat until the waitress returned.

"So, how's school?" Matt ask, barely contained his grin.

"It's fine," T.K. said with an annoyed smirk "and yes, we all know you're in college now. You can wipe that grin off your face."

Matt stopped grinning, but it was replaced with a tight smirk.

As T.K. and Matt continued to joke, Tai sat there with a rather convincing smile, as though nothing was wrong and everything was as it should be. Tai turned from the brothers to his sister. His face dropped as he saw Kari staring at him with a deeply serious expression. It was look that told Tai 'I know what you did' vibe, but knowing that she couldn't he realised it was a 'What have you done?' face. Tai's shocked eyes revealed that Kari was right to be suspicious. Tai tried to look away, but his eyes were constantly being drawn to the accusatory chocolate pupils and then repelled by their intense gaze.

Though Matt and T.K. didn't seem to notice the tension between the two Kamiya siblings, Tai occasionally saw cracks in T.K.'s character; small glances filled with guilt, lapses in concentration, nothing you'd notice if you weren't looking. However, Tai was looking, if not staring, and he saw everything and every time he looked back to Kari, she seemed to notice as well and looked at Tai as though she was beginning to put the pieces together. Though there was no expression of sudden realisation on her face, Tai was becoming increasingly worried about whatever Kari was working out.

The food came and the conversation was still being essentially monopolised by the two brothers. The pastas and pizzas were devoured hungrily, though Kari could've killed the cow with her stare as she gracefully sucked up her bolognese. If Tai wasn't in character, he probably would've hidden under his calzone.

Other than that, dinner ran smoothly. Except when the check came. For the first few seconds, they all just looked at it as though they'd forgotten that food cost money and this place wasn't cheap. Being polite, Tai said he'd take the check, but Matt intervened complaining that he'd dragged Tai out, so he should pay. Tai agreed, but followed the logic back to Kari, who didn't want to pay but she would've. Then T.K. Intersected, saying that he'd pay in Kari's stead. Kari got a little defensive. Only a few days before, she'd read one of her mother's books. 'The Female Eunuch' it was a translated British book about feminism and Kari had taken to heart. She demanded that if she should pay, she would pay. Fight for herself. T.K., like any man in his situation, didn't know what to say. Pay for her - undermine her self-reliance. Let her pay - seem cheap. It was a lose-lose situation and Matt was loving every second of it. He could barely contain himself, as he began to giggle hopelessly. When everybody looked at him, he stopped but couldn't stop smirking at the memory.

Long story short, they split the check and they each paid for themselves. They left the restaurant and got into Tai's car. The drive back was quiet, though comfortable. Tai was constantly checking the rear-view mirror, if it wasn't Kari staring back at him, it was T.K.'s slightly sad expression.

When they finally reached the Kamiya residence, Tai offered to drive Matt back to his dad's and T.K. to his Mum's.

"Actually, I'm not going back to my dad's," Matt said.

"I'm not going to my mum's either," T.K. said.

"Oh?" Tai asked "where are you going then? Not cheating on me I hope?"

Matt chuckled.

"As much as I would love to sleep with all my gay fans, I only ever sleep with this one annoying lunatic," Matt taunted "but he's such a diehard fan, I thought I'd throw him a couple dates."

"Oh? What's he like?" Tai asked.

"Uh, cute. Big brown hair, brown eyes, sporty. Big head. Loud," Matt listed "I think he knows Kari."

"Sounds like a great guy," Tai nodded.

"Nah. He sucks," Matt poked Tai in the back of the head.

"Matt! There are children in the car," Tai retorted.

"And that's where I cut in," Kari stated "Matt, are you guys going?"

"I'll show you," Matt smiled and jumped out of the car. T.K. swiftly followed with a smile on his face. Tai and Kari looked at each other confused, they then followed the two blondes into their apartment building.

The two blondes ran into the elevator and closed the doors just before the brunettes got there. Tai and Kari watched the numbers rise.

1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6.

They reached the Kamiya's floor.

7. 8. 9. 10. 11.

Stop.

Top floor.

They'd reached the too floor. A few seconds later the elevator began to drop again. They continued to watch the digital display roll down the numbers.

3. 2. 1. G.

The door opened. Standing in the middle of the small compartment was a sign on a post.

_What are you waiting for?_

Tai and Kari looked at each other before stepping in. Tai pushed the 11 button until it was dimly illuminated. The elevator then began to move up. The floors passed quickly, but not fast enough to stop Kari from saying:

"I won't forget."

Tai wasn't even surprised, he was more surprised that she hadn't shed light on the truth already. Perhaps her keen insight was finally beginning to dull. Unlikely.

The elevator rang at the 11th floor and the doors opened. There was short corridor with only a single door opposite to the elevator.

Kari and Tai looked to each other confused. They then walked up to the door and Tai knocked. The door swung open to a dark room, it was impossible to tell how big or small it was. They stepped through slowly, then as soon as Kari was completely inside the room, behind Tai-

Bang!

Crackle!

The lights snapped on and Matt and T.K. stood in front of both of them, party poppers in hand and multicoloured confetti falling down over the brunette heads. Two and Kari jumped at the sudden appearance of their boyfriends.

Behind the blondes was a large banner that read:

New Apartment!

Tai and Kari remained staring at the image before them for a moment, until Tai was finally calm enough to say his piece.

"Y'know," he began "throwing yourselves a new apartment party is kinda sad."

"Ah! My boyfriend, always the life of the party," Matt huffed, putting his arm around Tai "raising everyone's spirits and doing away with inadequacies."

"How did you guys afford this place?" Kari went to hold T.K.'s hands as she looked around the room "I saw this place on sale and looked around. 3 bedrooms, 3 baths, nice living room, great city views, decent kitchen and...expensive. This place cost more money than either ever had a hope of seeing. Where'd you get this kind of money? Even if your band has a sold out concert, that's not an income compatible with the kind of rent on this place."

"Yeah. Did you have rich uncle who died?" Tai asked.

"And why does it have to be an uncle?" Kari raised her eyebrow "it could've just as easily been an aunt."

"So, by your own logic, it could've been an aunt, but also an uncle," Tai explained "it just so happens that I said uncle."

"Ugh, you just don't understand," Kari huffed. The boys laughed.

Matt and T.K. showed them around.

First was the master bedroom, which Matt had claimed; shown by his bass case, posters, video games and general mess.

Matt's room was accompanied by his books, games, basketball and hoop and skateboard.

There was the plain spare bedroom (most likely to be used as a guest room).

Kitchen, wasn't big wasn't small, allowed movement just not flamboyance.

Balcony with a dazzling city view.

And then they finally settled into the open living room. It held a large couch and two chairs facing towards a decent sized television.

"This place is amazing," Kari admired, sitting both comfortably and coyly on T.K.'s lap "I may just move in."

"Hold it, I already called dibs," Tai grinned, his face testing in Matt's lap on the couch "rent-free."

"Doesn't count," Kari said flatly "but that does bring me back to my question, how are you guys affording this? Matt's band is on the verge of breakup, T.K.'s broke and none of you have the intelligence or dexterity to rob a bank."

"Only words of compliment as usual," Matt sighed "the truth is; I've started doing work for JAXA. They offered to pay for my livings until training begins and they let me choose my residence."

"They even let me stay with him," T.K. added smiling.

They continued the conversation in that general direction; what kind of training Matt was doing, how their parents were about it, how they were considering letting Gabumon join the training. But eventually, Tai and Kari had to return their own apartment 5 floors down.

They walked in and Tai stretched through his fatigue.

"Our place seems so unglamorous now," Tai commented.

Kari slammed her keys on the table.

"What the hell was dinner?" she asked seriously "I can't definitely say what it was but ,from the way you and T.K. were acting, you'd probably hidden a murder better. So, what was it?"

Tai was caught between a rock and a hard place; tell her nothing or a lie and she would quickly castrate him for information, but tell the truth and he was headed for castration regardless.

Being with a man had never been such a plus, no matter what he did his children weren't being born one way or another.

"Tai, you're my big brother, but if you don't tell me I don't know what I'll do," Kari warned, her eyes hidden.

Tai took a breath.

"Kari, you deserve to know," Tai breathed and opened his mouth "T.K. and I, we-we..."

Knock. Knock.

They both looked at the door, Tai quickly went to open it. Standing in the hallway was Matt.

"Matt, what's up? Did you need something?" Tai asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah," Matt looked up "you."

Tai was surprised at Matt's forwardness; granted that neither of them were shy, it's just that Kari was in the room and they'd always kept control around her.

"Matt, Kari is right there," Tai nudged.

Matt leaned in and whispered something that made Tai stand upright.

"Kari go to your room," Tai ordered "we'll talk in the morning. I promise, just go."

Kari didn't bother fight her brother's hormones, though she was reluctant to simply follow orders, she remembered the first rule of empowerment:

'Do something because you want to, what other people want or say is irrelevant.'

And at this moment, Kari was tired, Matt was evidently horny and Tai was trying to escape. So, Kari left, but morning wasn't far off.

Tai turned back to Matt.

"So, we're you serious?" Tai asked "about the y'know."

Matt smirked, he bit his lip seductively, took a hold of Tai's hand and began to lightly tug him out of the apartment and towards the elevator. Matt hit the 11 button and soon afterwards the cosy box began to ascend. Matt held his face mere inches from Tai's, hinting that he was going in for kiss, but never quite.

The bell dinged and Matt pulled Tai out of the elevator and into his apartment without a hint of hesitation. They began to kiss passionately as Matt dragged him through to the master bedroom. They slammed against the door, lost in the haze of lust.

"Wait," Tai whispered "what about T.K.?"

Matt seemed to ignore the question as he pushed open the door. He turned Tai around and began to lift up his shirt from behind.

Tai was distracted, but he quickly allowed his eyes to follow to directly in front of him. There, tangled in Matt's deliciously creamy bed sheets, was T.K. looking more lustrous and desirable than ever.

"T.K.!" Tai yelled.

Pause.

"...are you naked?"

~:|:~

Hehe cliffhanger!

Ja Ne

Xxx


End file.
